


I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down

by imminentinertia



Series: December 2018 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, I don't even know what happened here, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, it's really not all that angsty but there is mention of the O Helga Natt message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: SKAMenger Hunt prompt filled: retail hell (a little, at least).Um, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a cute ficlet but it didn't really turn out that way.





	I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down

**Author's Note:**

> SKAMenger Hunt prompt filled: retail hell (a little, at least).
> 
> Um, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a cute ficlet but it didn't really turn out that way.

 

Present for Lea, check.

Present for dad, reluctant check.

Present for mum, check.

Present for Jonas, check.

Present for Eskild, check because if Isak doesn’t get Eskild something there will be extreme pouting for weeks.

Present for Linn, check.

That leaves Even.

 

It’s not like Isak hasn’t been looking for a present for his boyfriend for weeks. He’s been done with most of the rest for weeks, because he’s not the kind of person who leaves everything until the last minute.

To be honest, it’s a lot easier to find a pretty bracelet for mum or a glittery t-shirt for Eskild than something Exactly Right for Even.

Presents got kind of messy their first Christmas as a couple, but everything about that Christmas was kind of messy and last minute, and they didn’t know each other’s interests all that well yet. Isak still cringes when he’s reminded about giving Even a set of drawing pencils, which was probably nice and Even still uses them, but it was so boring and Even already had a ton of pencils. Even didn’t do much better, suddenly remembering present buying two days before Christmas Eve and ending up with a book by Neil deGrasse Tyson for Isak, incidentally the same book Isak’s dad got him. Isak made sure to return the one he got from his dad, not the one Even gave him.

More things turned out messy then. Like the ancient black and white Christmas film Even made him watch. It’s apparently a very important tradition for Even, watching that weird guardian angel showing the suicidal guy everything that makes life worth living. 

Isak couldn’t stand it the first time, and they had to stop the film because he started crying. It hit too close to home, only a few weeks after the horrifying message from Even

Last year he watched Even more than the film, really, seeing how delighted Even was, even when watching it for the tenth time. So they watched it again, a few days later, and Even explained that he just used to like it a lot because it was old and strange and a filmatic masterpiece, but that he now also likes it a lot because in a really cheesy and Hollywood-y way he can relate.

If Isak could change something about Even, he would have liked to do something about relating too much to films.

It hardly bears thinking about, still, but at least this year Isak managed to enjoy the story itself, mostly. Even with Even pointing out every stroke of film genius in it, or with Even saying some of the lines along with the characters. 

Even saying things like “You want the Moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down,” beaming and gesturing theatrically at Isak, explaining that the Moon symbolises that things will be all magical and wonderful when you’re with the person you love, makes all the weird films worth it.

It felt like a small victory, somehow. There’s some seriously painful shit in the film but it’s their tradition now. And Even is usually happy, these days. So is Isak. Even when they’re fighting, or when Even is having a bad time, Isak is always certain that happiness isn’t all that far away.

Next year, they’ll watch it again, and everything about that will be even better.

Last year was also easier than the first present-wise, because they knew each other really well by Christmas and Isak nailed it with that weird but funny Thug Kitchen cookbook that had Even snickering and cooking strange things for months. Even got him a dark blue hoodie that was so soft and warm that Isak practically lived in it all winter.

But this year?

Isak has looked at everything in the bookshop where he’s working. He has looked at pretty much everything in the shopping centre where the bookshop is (he skipped the yarn shop). He has taken so-called study breaks to go shopping.

He’s looked at scarves (boring), hoodies (they have too many), jewellery (Even wears two thin bracelets Lea made for him and that’s enough), sex toys (no), kitchen stuff (he’s not a 50s husband buying awful presents for his wife), earbuds (they have five pairs between them), books (too many to choose between) and vinyl records (no record player). 

Honestly, Isak dreads next Christmas if finding a present for Even will get more difficult each year.

Now he’s standing stock still in a street full of Christmas lights and blaring Christmas music, people swirling around him, and there’s not a single idea in his brain.

It’s early afternoon, it’s already getting dark, and Isak has trawled shops for hours. He’s been jostled and hissed at and pushed out of the way and he’s heard a million syrupy versions of the same fucking Christmas songs he’s already sick of from work.

Even will be home soon, expecting dinner to be more or less ready since Isak has had the day off. And Christmas Eve is only five days away. He doesn’t have time to order something from a webshop. He’s working every day until Christmas Eve and will barely have time to get changed and take the tram to mum’s for Christmas dinner, which means he has to hand over Even’s present that morning.

Fuck.

Isak honestly can’t take another shop. He’s had it with Christmas spirit, which honestly seems to entail pettiness and short temper and self-centered pushing and shoving. He drifts off into a quieter side street. His nose is cold and his beanie isn’t quite up to the temperature or the snow, but at least here there aren’t a million other stressed out shoppers.

He feels he’s been through every possible present and deemed everything Exactly Wrong.

Maybe he can get away with giving Even homemade sex vouchers.

You really can’t ask your boyfriend to skip presents this year when he’s probably already bought yours. Even has seemed suspiciously relaxed about Christmas shopping, so chances are that somewhere in their tiny flat there’s a present for Isak.

Maybe he can get away with giving Even cinema vouchers.

Just as he’s about to turn a corner he sees it in a shop window.

He has to just stand there and stare for a minute or two. Just as he was thinking about that film this…  _ thing _ catches his eye.

It’s a moon.

It’s a moon in a big fucking snow globe.

Everything about it is ridiculous.

First of all, there’s no snow on the Moon. Second, why would you want a snow globe that’s not winter or Christmas themed or something cute like that, this is a proper model of the Moon, craters and ridges and all. Third, why would you want something that just sits there taking up room on a shelf or a table. Fourth, why would you consider giving it to someone.

Why.

As he fights his way out of the shop, after wincing at the price tag and queueing for literally twenty-three minutes, he’s still asking himself why, but he’s pretty certain he knows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [The moon snowglobe](https://www.ting.no/coolsnowglobes-snokule-moon#.XBpAmFxKjmE)
> 
> I'm [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
